


enraptured

by lunardistance



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: F/M, Goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the light of the moon, a goddess observes her mortal lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> happy international kiss day!

  
    He is beautiful in the moonlight.

    Not to say that he is any less attractive during the day. There is also a primal sort of charm to seeing him bathed in sunlight in all his masculine glory, sweat dripping down the columns of his neck and down his arms as he strides about the slave camp to oversee the training of their rabble of soldiers, among other such duties. No, it is simply that she sees more of him during the nighttime, when the rest of the camp has turned in after yet another long day of marching and training and a woman is less easily noticed slipping into the tent of their general.

    He stopped asking how she keeps managing to follow them around the fifth time he opened his tent to find her waiting inside. She's never really answered him, and after a while, he learned not to mind it as much. Some questions are better left unanswered, and an unconventional relationship like theirs already has far too many of those without raising any more. Besides, there are always far more important matters to attend to.

    There are many advantages to being a goddess, even one in human guise, and not requiring as much sleep as humans do is only one of them. Such endurance allows her to doze off lightly and wake up in the middle of the night, turning in the circle of his arms to watch him sleeping. With her head pillowed on his chest, she drags her fingers slowly from his sternum, up along the line of his throat to trace the slack features of his face. At this close proximity, with pale hair spread about his head like a halo and thick lashes fluttering over his cheeks, he looks ethereal.

    Perhaps he is, in some ways. After all, he is a descendant of the Thunder God, and even the Lord of the Dead has chosen him for his vessel. All things that will come into fruition in time, things that have been woven into the tapestry of his fate the moment he was born, things that mark him for great feats.

    And yet the feeling seems to go beyond that. At this moment, she does not think of those things – who he is, who she is, who they both really are, those are things that they leave behind when they come together like this. During these moments witnessed only by Nyx and Feggari, Amethystos and The Sixth Harmonia give way to Elefseus and Locria.

    There is a fierce allure to Amethystos, the wolf who would bewitch you with violet eyes before he strikes you down on the battlefield. For all the enemies rising up against him, there are many more comrades rallying behind him, enraptured by the strength of his conviction and the sheer magnetism that would not allow you to look away from him.

    But there is also a quiet charm to Elefseus, still the boy who had tumbled around mountainsides, cried when his knees were skinned, and longed for wings to fly as freely as the birds in the air. She feels a little gratified, being one of the few to witness him discard the stony facade of Amethystos to reveal the young man that lay just beneath the surface. She exults in seeing him come apart at the seams, lying breathless in her arms with no trace of the guard he puts up day after day.

    She admires Amethystos for his fortitude, but cherishes Elefseus for his vulnerability.

    Affection wells up in her breast, and she gives in to the sudden desire to kiss him. Her eyes flutter close as she touches her lips lightly to his, savoring the soft warmth of his mouth against hers.

    The change in his breathing pattern alerts her to his awakening, but before she can pull away, his hands come up to cradle her head in place. His lips press against hers, moving languidly over her mouth, and her brief panic slips away as she meets the kiss eagerly. The contact deepens as her head tilts to the side, mouths sliding over each other insistently until the lack of air eventually has him pull away. She keeps her forehead pressed against his, noses touching as she waits for him to catch his breath.

    "Forgive me, I did not mean to wake you," she whispers.

    He gives no verbal reply, and only blinks up at her. His eyes are still fogged with sleep, deep pools of dark purple, and she feels the surge of affection bubbling up in her chest once more. She tamps down the rising desire and pulls herself up to kiss his forehead, her arms encircling his shoulders.

    "Go back to sleep," she murmurs into his brow. It does not take long for him to comply, turning his face into her skin and drifting back into the embrace of Hypnos within a few breaths. This time, she joins him, taking comfort in the arms of her lover while the moon still blankets the world.  
  



End file.
